Curiosity
by PatriachOnAVespa
Summary: Canon-esque fic taking place in Hueco Mundo. UlquiorraxOrihime. She is human, he is hollow and they are both curious. Curiosity turns to obsession. Please heed the rating!
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my little contribution to the 'Ulquiorra-and-Orihime-get-kinky-in-Hueco-Mundo' collection of fics here on FF ;) I had way too much fun writing it! Please be warned-This story will have sex! Please don't read if mature content offends you! Other than that..all systems go!**

* * *

The first time he sees her is in a grassy park in the human world, when he and Yammy have been sent on a reconnaissance mission by Aizen-sama. She is just another scared, weak, helpless human. Utter trash. Only she is not. He pays no attention to her at first until he bears witness to her unusual powers, as he watches her easily shield herself from Yammy's fist as he tried to kill her. He continues to watch in amazement as this human with the gall to get up and look them straight in the eye with defiance reflecting in hers, and then use a similar ability to heal the arm of her injured friend.

He almost smiles as he realises her ability is far beyond that of healing, it is much more expansive and powerful. She possesses something he has never seen before and he takes enjoyment in discovering new things.

"You're a very strange human aren't you...woman?" he murmurs to himself as he watches her. His fascination with her, however, ends there and he does not deem her life important. He gives the order for Yammy to kill her but the shinigami boy shows up at the last minute. Sparing her actually turns out to work in their favour.

Aizen-sama deems her powers to be of use and instructs him with the task of bringing her to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

The second time she sees him is when he intercepts her as she traveling back to Soul Society with her two escorts. He steps out of a rip in the atmosphere and appears before them, several steps away from her. She recognises him as one of the arrancar they intercepted in the park a little while ago.

She had only seen him from a distance then but now she has a chance to look at him closely, from his jet black hair, to his jade green eyes to those strange teal lines descending down his cheeks

He walks toward her with casual confidence, his hands buried in his pockets. If he were a human she would be tempted to say he had a kind of 'swagger', as though she was only worth an iota of his attention. He is definitely in charge. She would think he is almost 'cool' if she wasn't so utterly terrified of him.

She cries in horror when he easily disposes of her two comrades, not even blinking an eye about it. He even has the gall to compliment her as she uses her _santen kisshun_ to heal them.

"Come with me woman" he says to her, and she gasps in shock.

"What?" she utters, dumbstruck.

"Don't speak" he replies in a mellow, hypnotising tone "You will say 'yes'. Say anything else and I will kill. Not you though, your friends."

His green eyes bear deeply into her honey brown ones, as though he is looking straight through her at something else. Everything about him draws her in.

"You have no rights and no options."

His voice is low and seductive and a shiver passes through her body. She has never met anyone like him before.

"I hope you understand. This is not negotiation. I will say it one more time. Come with me...woman."

And she does.

* * *

Orihime is here in Hueco Mundo. She is dressed in her new arrancar uniform, and is staring up forlornly at the only window of the room she has been confined to. She misses her friends. She misses Karakura Town. She wants to go home.

"How unexpected. The new uniform suits you." a familiar voice says behind her.

"Waaah!" she screams in surprise and looks over her shoulder. Sure enough, her captor is standing by the door, leaning against it casually. She has learned that his name is Ulquiorra.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asks in mortification, as she realises he has been watching her. Thank goodness she wasn't doing anything embarrassing.

"Just now" he answers her, his expression unchanging "don't make such a fuss over everything, it's annoying."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asks him, biting back the response that it was pretty rude to just stand there and stare at people.

Ulquiorra stares at her intently, his eyes sweeping up and down over her form.

"You are wearing an arrancar uniform, woman. That makes you one of us." he says steadily "I want to hear you say it. For whom do your body and mind exist?"

Her eyes drop at his words, and he knows she is not happy about complying with his demand. Nevertheless, her quiet but steady voice replies. "They belong to Aizen-sama, for him to use as he desires."

"That is correct" Ulquiorra nods in approval "I will return later with your dinner."

After he closes the door, the cuatra espada stands outside her door thinking. She had only hesitated for a second at his demand and didn't flinch at his questions.

_She is a strong woman._

He begins to walk away but is stopped by a voice calling out to him.

"Yo."

He knows that voice.

"So...how is she doing? Pet-sama?" a tall thin and lanky man leans out from around the corner, grinning toothily.

"Nnoitora" Ulquiorra turns around to acknowledge his fellow espada, though without a trace of fondness. The man leers at him with his one good eye.

"I know Aizen-sama put you in charge of that girl, sweet deal! So" his eye narrowed "have you _disciplined_ her yet?"

His words are dripping with innuendo and Ulquiorra narrows his eyes in distaste. How vulgar.

"Disgusting" is all he says as he starts to walk away. Nnoitora tries to interrogate him further but Ulquiorra manages to shake him off by convincing him the human girl is weak and not worth anyone's time.

He does not like the fact that Nnoitora has taken such a keen interest in her. She belongs to nobody but Aizen. Nnoitora must not be allowed to lay a finger on the girl. Nobody may touch her, unless Aizen-sama wills it, not even himself. He will have to monitor this situation closely, it seems.

The human woman's presence in Hueco Mundo has created quite a stir amongst its inhabitants.

* * *

The first few days of Orihime's stay are strange. She awakens in a bed that is not hers, in a room that is not hers. She is brought breakfast, lunch and supper by Ulquiorra and his servant arrancar.

She is taken out by Ulquiorra for walks and she accompanies him on some of his mundane excursions. After a while she starts to find the rhythm in it, the routine in it. For the most part, her stay in Las Noches is rather uneventful.

That is, until today.

She had been following him down one of the hallways, having to jog a little bit here and there to keep up with his purposeful strides. She takes a little jog to catch up to him again, when she suddenly feels a cold clammy hand close over her wrist as she ran. Orihime's blood runs cold and she squeaked as she felt herself being yanked in the direction to her right. "Looky here" she paled as she looked up at the face of another arrancar "It's the human girl." Nnoitora is his name, she believes. She has seen him on occasion, and he never failed to throw disgusting sexual innuendos in her direction. Ulquiorra either never heard them or simply chose to ignore them. But today he isn't alone.

The grinning faces of both Nnoitora and Grimmjow, the man whose arm she healed, leer down at her. "So this is Ulquiorra's little pet" Nnoitora cackles, eying her up and down as Grimmjow nods "Look how fuckin' scared she is!"

Orihime stares up at them in horror, and desperately looks over her shoulder for Ulquiorra, but her chin is caught by Nnoitora's other hand and she is forced to look back at the vile man.

"I'm so jealous that bastard is the one who gets to stay up all night playing with you, Pet" he murmurs, his sour breath tickling her cheeks. Orihime's eyes widen in terror. "Please-"

"Nnoitora" Ulquiorra's voice is clipped and authoritative. Orihime looks over her shoulder as the hand gripping her chin releases her. Ulquiorra is facing the other Espada, his hand resting warningly on the hilt of his sword. "Release the girl, Nnoitora" Ulquiorra orders.

Nnoitora recoils somewhat at that, his grin twisting into a frown. "I was just havin' some fun with her, Ulquiorra. Don't get yer panties in a twist."

"Aizen-sama has placed that woman in my care. You are not permitted to touch her."

Grimmjow throws his head back and cackles. "Woo, very protective of your little concubine, aren't ya, Ulquiorra?" the sexta Espada goads, hoping to anger him enough into a fight.

Orihime flushes red at his words. They thought she was his...?

"Release her now before I lose my patience."

Nnoitora rolls his one good eye. He knows better than to try pick a fight with the cuatra espada "Che, whatever. Take her." Orihime squeaks as she feels herself flying through the air, as Nnoitora tosses her as though she were a sack of potatoes, landing against Ulquiorra who easily steadies her with his hands on her waist. She blushes but sees he is not even looking at her.

He turns resuming his walk and Orihime scrambles after him, not wanting a repeat of what had just happened.

"You're a selfish bastard, ya know that, Ulquiorra?" Nnoitora's voice echoed down the hall "Not wanting to share your little whore with the rest of us! One of these days I'm gonna get ya!"

Ulquiorra makes no move to acknowledge his words, but simply continues walking, though she is certain if she heard then he did to.

Later on that night, Orihime flushes as she remembered the earlier incident and what Nnoitora and Grimmjow had yelled . Clearly, the rest of Aizen's minions think that there are other things going on between her and her caretaker...she blushes even more. They couldn't be more wrong!

She's a human and he's a hollow, there's no possible they could even do _that._..is there?

Do hollows even have reproductive organs?

Orihime doesn't know. And she is certainly not asking Ulquiorra that question.

* * *

"My Lord" Ulquiorra bows low in deep respect for his master. Aizen smiles, resting his chin against his hand, sitting in his high chair.

"Ulquiorra" he acknowledges " here to report on our honoured human guest?"

Ulquiorra nods and looks up at his master, opening his eyes. He levels his master with a blank stare.

"Yes" he says in monotone "Since her capture two weeks ago, I have been seeing to her nutrition and health on a daily basis. She eats under my supervision, and finishes her food. I escort her to a custom designed bathroom to allow her to maintain personal hygiene-"

"Oh" a third voice cuts in. Ulquiorra looks over as Ichimaru Gin steps out of the shadows to flank his master's side. His frozen smile is ever present and Ulquiorra detects a tone of mockery behind it, not that it matters. "A custom designed bathroom, eh?" he says, smiling "Well it's nice to know lil' Orihime-chan is in good hands then, Schiffer-kun."

Aizen-sama seems to find something amusing in this and lets out a light chuckle. Gin's smile widens. Ulquiorra remains silent. He has never trusted the ex-shinigami, although he should seeing as his master clearly did.

"Now, now Gin" Aizen says with a reprimanding wave of his hand "you are interrupting Ulquiorra's report. Please continue Ulquiorra." he says politely.

"Yes my Lord. I ensure she receives adequate exercise by allowing her to accompany me out of her room, this ensures physical as well as mental well-being. She has not disobeyed me, she has not rebelled. It would seem that she has adjusted well to her new environment."

"Excellent work, Ulquiorra" Aizen smiles at him "I had absolute faith that if anyone could see to her needs correctly, it would be you."

Ulquiorra bows again at this. "Thank you Aizen-sama." he says respectfully. His vision is blurring slightly. He is fatigued. Since that little incident with Nnoitora and Grimmjow last week, Ulquiorra has been concerned for the human woman's safety, and has been guarding the entrance to her door all through the night, only catching minimal sleep right before the sun rises.

"Oh my Ulquiorra" Aizen remarks, raising an eyebrow "You seem tired."

"I apologise Aizen-sama" the fourth espada says "my body is fatigued. The human woman's arrival here in Hueco Mundo has attracted a lot of unwanted attention from certain individuals and I have taken it upon myself to guard the door to her room throughout the night. It would appear lack of adequate rest is taking its toll on me."

"I see" Aizen nods in complete understanding "well I suppose that was to be expected. She is a human, something most arrancar don't see everyday. And she is quite a sight to behold too...but I'm sure you've already noticed that, haven't you Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra does not like the implication behind his master's words, nor does he like the manner in which his master and his master's lieutenant are smiling at him. They are sharing some sort of private joke and he is certain it is at his expense.

"My job is to serve you by ensuring her survival, Aizen-sama. My interests in the girl extend no further than that of her well-being."

"Of course Ulquiorra" Aizen nods in approval "I would expect nothing more from you, that is why I chose you for the job. I do not want my guest to be traumatised by the antics of curious arrancar. I need her mental well-being to remain intact for when I have use for her powers. No one is permitted to touch her" he stared pointedly at Ulquiorra "you are to please inform me if anyone disobeys this order, Ulquiorra."

"Of course my Lord" Ulquiorra bows.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

* * *

Orihime stares in wonder. Ulquiorra is sitting on her couch...fast asleep. His chest rises and falls slowly with each breath. He is resting his face against his fist, and his other hand rests on his abdomen. His feet are planted steadily on the ground. His black lips are still pressed together but more relaxed. He looks content, his usual frown is gone. Orihime is honestly shocked. She has never seen her caretaker in such an everyday, vulnerable position. She didn't even know he _could _sleep. Should she wake him? She leans in closer, bending down. His skin is so white, it's like marble. His hair is pitch black and falls over his forehead. She is almost tempted to push it out of his eyes. Instinctively, her eyes drop south. She blushes, incredulous that she is actually staring in that area. His pants are far too baggy, it's impossible to tell if he has a..._you- know- what_ or not...

She looks back up and nearly screams, for his eyes have just snapped open and are staring at her blankly. "Waaah. You scared me!" she cries, jumping backwards. He says nothing, but sits up slowly, an expression of shock clearly registering on his face. Orihime gathers up the used dishes she ate her dinner off of. "I was going to wake you up, but you're awake" she says quickly as she walks her dishes over to the trolley "I was surprised. But I'm relieved too, to know that Ulquiorra-kun actually sleeps."

"It's Ulquiorra." she stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder "Don't refer to me as you would a human." his voice is slightly gruff from having just woken up. He is hunching over, resting his left arm on the couch to brace himself. He looks so strikingly vulnerable.

"When you call me, call me Ulquiorra" he murmurs, still not looking at her "Call me only that."

She looks sadly at him. "Alright then" she says quietly, placing her dishes on the trolley. He gets up and leaves after that, not even bothering to remove the food trolley. Orihime stares forlornly at the closed door, holding onto one arm.

But she is not sad for herself, she is sad for him. He had looked so alone in those moments when he had turned away from her, almost like he was trying to hide it.

There is more to him than meets the eye. Orihime is determined to see how much more.

* * *

Ulquiorra is dreaming again. It's only recently that he has found he has started dreaming of his past, something which he thinks he has long ago dismissed and forgotten. But he is dreaming again, of his time as a vasto lorde, running rogue in the desert of Hueco Mundo. How he killed his comrades when they tried to eat him. How he walked for so very long, alone, with no one beside him. How he finally came across that brightly glowing burning tree. And for the first time ever...his gaze was enraptured by what he saw. It is bright, it is solitary. It is beautiful.

He sinks his body into the welcoming arms of that tree, and it takes him in completely. His body becomes entangled in it. He has become part of something beautiful. He senses nothing. He feels nothing. But a different kind of nothingness. Not the previous ennui he had always experienced. He experiences serenity.

_Happiness_

Orihime bites her lip, glancing down at her sleeping jailer. Once again he has drifted off to sleep on her sofa, just like a few nights ago. She wonders why he keeps doing it. Is he really so exhausted? If so, what exactly is making him so tired? She considers waking him, but changes her mind. He looks like he needs the sleep. She decides to leave him slumbering there for a little while, while she briskly changes into her white nightdress, glancing over at him every few seconds. He does not stir, he must be in a deep sleep. She ponders her sad-eyed captor as she changes. How old is he anyway? He looks young, maybe a little bit older than she is, but she knows his youthful features are most likely a deceptive indicator of his true age. He is probably centuries old, he is a hollow after all...He appears to be very strong as well. She hasn't seen his full power on display yet, but she can surmise he is brutally strong, after all Nnoitora and Grimmjow obey his orders.

She wanders back to him. "What should I do? I kind of want to go to bed now, but he's still here..." she thinks to herself "And if I wake him, he'll probably be all grouchy again like last time cause I caught him sleeping..."

Ulquiorra suddenly stirs, a frown graces his black lips. His fingertips twitch on his lap. He does not make a sound but his head shifts against the back of the sofa. He looks...uncomfortable. Orihime stares in awe. Is he dreaming? He must be. She wonders what sort of dreams arrancar have, what sort of dreams _he_ has...looking at him now, Orihime realises how good-looking her caretaker actually is. There is an other worldly quality about him, his features are so...rare and unusual.

He is still twitching. Orihime instinctively leans in and cradles his face in her hands.

"Shhhhhh" she whispers to him gently. He seems to relax a little under her touch, he is still deeply asleep. Orihime is slightly surprised. She gently runs a hand over his hair, surprised at its softness. His hands twitch again and without even thinking, Orihime bends down even more and presses her body against his, hugging him gently.

Suddenly, his hands are clasping her wrists and pushing her away from him. "Ah" Orihime gasps as she roughly pushed backwards, Ulquiorra stares wide-eyed up at her. She blushes.

"Ahahahaha sorry" she giggles nervously "I guess it must be kinda surprising to wake up with someone hugging you! I just wanted you to relax..." she trails off as she sees he is not even looking at her, his eyes rove up and down her figure suspiciously.

"Woman...what are you wearing?"

"Oh, um...this is the nightdress I got given." she explains, relieved to change the subject.

He says nothing but his eyes slowly trail over her, and she suppresses a shiver at his intense gaze..

He had fallen asleep again here in the woman's room. He had been dreaming of that tree, of sinking into it and being engulfed by its arms. He had awoken suddenly, only to find _her_ arms around him, _her _body that he is pressing himself into, so soft and warm...

"It looks... too small" he comments, dropping her wrists.

"It does?" she asks in wonder, rubbing her newly released wrists, and looking down. Now that he mentioned it, he did have a point. It clings to her figure like a glove and her breasts look like they are going to pop out the front at any minute. "Well...it's all I got given. I have nothing else to sleep in."

Ulquiorra sighs and stands up. He is still drowsy from being awoken so suddenly. He cannot believe he fell asleep again in his charge's room. Many sleepless nights are starting to catch up with him.

And the last thing he wishes to see upon awakening, when he is at his most vulnerable, is the sight of the human woman leaning over him in a tiny scrap of clothing that leaves little to the imagination. It is too much for his exhausted mind to handle right now.

"Woman" he says sharply, looking down at her " I don't know what you were trying to do, but you must not touch me if you see me sleeping."

Orihime looks guilty. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help-"

"I could accidentally end up hurting you."

"Hurting...?" she trails off, confused. He nods solemnly.

"In my unconscious state I am unable to control my actions" he says simply "I could strike out and injure you. Even kill you."

Orihime gazes at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe you could hurt me." she says simply.

"Then you are a fool, woman" he says abruptly and makes his way for the door. He needs to get out of here now. He hasn't felt this tired in a long time. It is interfering with his reasoning. He needs to rectify this immediately with a long sleep. He cannot keep falling asleep on the woman's sofa.

"Wait!" she cries, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. He stops and she runs around to block his path.

"You don't have to be so proud, Ulquiorra" she says demurely, looking up into his impassive green eyes "There's no weakness in accepting help from others."

Ulquiorra feels something inside him snap at her patronising words. Usually, he would not let such words affect him. But drowsiness and lack of a good night's sleep has worn his patience thin.

This woman takes up all his time, and her presence here in Las Noches has been nothing but a nuisance for him. From sunrise to sunset, every day, he is tending to her needs. She is here like an insect among lions, yet she thinks he is the one who requires help? Does she think he is that weak? It is an insult.

"I did not ask for your help" he says sharply, pushing her aside easily "I did not ask for it and I don't need it. I am not some weak human."

"I never said you were" she argued back, as he resumed his pace "I'm just trying to be your friend!"

Ulquiorra's back stiffens at that. Before she knows it, she has been backed up against the wall, Ulquiorra's face inches away from hers. For the first time ever, she sees a hint of anger glinting in his eyes. "Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, woman" he speaks lowly and there is an undertone of warning "I am not your friend. You are not my friend. Friendships are pointless connections with others that amount to nothing. Aizen-sama has use for you, and when your usefulness expires, you will be killed."

He expects her to cower at that, to lower her eyes in submission but she does not. She stares back at him with that infuriating look of determination. She does not submit to him, she calls him out.

"Why are you so afraid of getting close to someone? Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Afraid?" The notion is so ridiculous, Ulquiorra almost wants to laugh "There is nothing you possess in your body or mind that could make me fear you, woman."

"Orihime!" she practically yells in his face "My _name_ is _Orihime_!"

Ulquiorra is stunned into silence. No lesser being has ever shown him such blatant disrespect and lived to talk about it. Yet here she is before him, staring defiantly up at him, almost daring him to kill her with her disrespect. Orihime is her name, and she clearly wants him to know that.

Her chest is heaving, her lips are parted and she is exhaling gently.

It's almost as if she is on fire. Her orange hair cascades in waves down her shoulders, her cheeks are so flushed and her eyes are burning with determination. She is not afraid of him, why not?

"I'm... ...aware of that" he says slowly, his hand reaching up to her. Orihime blinks in surprise as he takes a lock of her hair between his fingers, twirling it almost absent-mindedly. He looks back at her and she looks up at him. "Why do you not fear me?" he asks it so quietly, it almost comes out as a whisper. "Because... I know you won't hurt me" she responds gently, her features softening at his expression of confusion. Their faces are so close now, he has unknowingly backed her body right against the wall with his.

"You think I am incapable of hurting you, woman?" he murmurs quietly, his hand dropping her lock of hair as his green eyes stare deeply into hers, drawing her gaze in like a magnet. His black nailed fingertips now unconsciously trace a circle over the exposed skin under her collarbone.

Orihime swallows and fights back goosebumps at the feel of his featherlight caress.

He doesn't seem to be aware he is even doing it.

"No I don't think you're incapable" she responds, looking up at him, trying to appear a lot braver than she actually felt "I... just don't think you will. There's a difference."

Ulquiorra regards her with open fascination. "I see" he says eventually, his green eyes boring into hers "But that's where you're wrong. I could hurt you if I so desired" as if to demonstrate, his hand raises from her collarbone and gently closes over the left side of her delicate neck, so small and tenuous his hand easily encompasses it "You are so fragile" he observes "I could kill you right now if I chose to."

"You could" Orihime agrees somewhat shakily, he feels her swallow underneath his hand "But you won't...will you?"

He feels the steady, warm pulse of her heartbeat thrumming in her neck. Time seems to halt as she watches him with those perceptive brown eyes of hers, as she waits for his answer. She truly is a strong woman.

"No" he admits eventually, his hand sliding down from her neck and dropping to his side where he pockets it in defeat. Only now does he look down and realises that he has completely pinned her with his body against the wall. Orihime seems to notice this as well as and she flushes brightly.

He starts to move away from her when her delicate hand catches the front of his jacket, stopping him. He looks down at her hand then up at her, confusion evident in those jade orbs of his. The woman is staring at him with a strange look on her face, a look of uncertainty as evidenced by the shy tug of her bottom lip with her teeth. He is about to ask her what she is doing when she does something completely unexpected.

She kisses him.

It is a quick but soft press of her soft, pink lips against his black ones, and then she pulls back again, looking down in embarrassment. Ulquiorra stares at her, not quite sure what to make of it. He knows what it is and he knows what it signifies. It is a gesture of intimacy between humans. It is not something commonly shared between hollows, even during the act of sex. It is a symbol of closeness and trust, and trust is something not easily given away in the world of hollows. Why did she do it? He has to know.

She dares a glance up at him, guilt swirling in her large eyes. She thinks he is angry because of his silence. He is not. He is just curious. It is such a human act and yet...it intrigues him. He grasps her chin gently in his hand and she gasps in surprise at the sudden contact. He eases her anxiety by gently running his thumb over her jaw, and she visibly relaxes. He leans down and closes his lips over hers in a much deeper and more sensual kiss. He feels her stiffen for a moment before relaxing underneath him.

She shyly opens her mouth for him when she feels his tongue gently coaxing her lips apart and their kiss deepens. Her mouth is so soft. She gasps when she feels his tongue gently teasing hers, but it is not long before hers begins to tentatively tease back. Their kiss grows noisy as their lips and tongues slide over one another and Orihime, in a bold move, slips her arms around his neck, pressing her curvaceous form against the hard plains of his chest. Unsure of what to do, the cuatra espada awkwardly rests his uncertain hands on her round hips.

They break apart for air, both breathing heavily. Orihime stares up at him with glazed eyes, the most demure sounding pants of breathlessness falling from her full lips. Without thinking, he pulls her into another kiss and she does not protest, tightening her lock around his neck and running her hands through his black tresses. Their lips collide as the little experiment they share continues.

Orihime's body is as soft as her lips, Ulquiorra finds. His hands are now no longer uncertain, they caress and touch every curve and crevice on her body. She seems to enjoy this, making little noises of delight into his mouth, and it makes him pull her closer, until their bodies are completely molded together. He feels her breasts pool against the hard plains of his chest. His hands skim over the backs of her thighs, and they trail up over her shapely female buttocks, before closing tightly over her lower back. She is soft and warm and their lips share kisses and their tongues share spit inside his mouth. Ulquiorra feels his one hand slip down her thigh and begin to snake up under her dress.

That shakes him back into reality. His eyes snap open and he realises what he is about to do with his human charge. He breaks away from her lips, staring intently in wonder at her. "Ulquiorra?" she almost moans in unhappiness, breathing heavily and staring up at him. He can still feel her arms around his neck and his hands are still playing with the hemline of her dress. He releases her and gently detaches her arms from around his neck, freeing himself of her. He has defied his orders from Aizen-sama by touching her in such a way.

"Ulquiorra?" she breathes his name again, looking up at him with lidded eyes, drunk off the high of her first proper kiss. Her breasts heave with each breath she takes, a strand of her hair sticks stubbornly to he corner of her pouting lips. At any second, he could lean forward and rip that scrap of a dress right off her if he wished to. For the first time Ulquiorra can appreciate why his master gave him the responsibility of this task and no one else. Just seeing the human woman in that white, virginal night dress that clings to her form like a second skin is having an adverse effect on even him. He is even having a difficult time reigning in his lusts and he considers himself to be a master of them. It is disgraceful.

He turns away from her, disgusted by his own weakness.

Orihime is confused by his sudden change in behaviour, one minute he was kissing her like there would be no tomorrow (which, in her case, is a great possibility considering her current location) and running his hands over the contours of her body, next, his back is facing her, all traces of his hands and lips gone. He does not say a word to her, simply stands for a moment, before placing his hands back in his pockets. He leaves without saying another word to her, he does not even look back at her.

Orihime bites her lip uncertainly, her hands running over herself, as if to remind her that her body is still there and has not melted away under his hands. _His hands..._

She blushes, as she commits the feel of his hands to memory. His hands had been warm and his lips...Orihime flushes even more...his lips...

He has left now though. He has probably left because he had come to his senses and realised that he was indulging the ridiculous, adolescent fantasies of a young human girl. He probably thought her weak and pathetic. He was probably disgusted by her.

He had taken her from her home. He had kissed her. He had touched her body in such a way that it left her weak in his arms. And in all instances, she had let him. She had let him. Orihime sniffs unhappily, feeling a fresh wave of tears coming on. But she does not cry out of resentment for him, or out of hating what he had done. She cries because...she has enjoyed it.

She heaves a shuddering sigh, sinking on to her couch and cradling her head in her hands. She is a pervert. She is a traitor. She is disgusting.

* * *

The next time Ulquiorra enters her room with her breakfast, the two of them do not mention a word about what happened the previous night. She sits and eats and he stands and waits. They don't speak a word to each other. Ulquiorra does not even look at her or acknowledge her in any way, choosing instead to face the barred window, she notes sadly.

In truth, the cuatra espada has not slept a wink and is feeling the effects of last night very much.

_After all but escaping that room filled with illicit temptation, Ulquiorra returns to his private quarters, needing solitude desperately, the last thing he needs right now is a run in with Grimmjow or Nnoitora. The way his body is right now...he does not trust himself._

_Ulquiorra was not one to indulge in useless vices. The only things worth doing were following the orders given to him by Aizen-sama. Giving into baser instincts was an exercise in futility. He refused to allow himself to degenerate to a level of impulse. Thus, he never fought unless it was on Aizen-sama's orders. Thus, he had not bedded an arrancar woman in centuries. But as much as he despised those who only existed to indulge in these petty instincts, he as a hollow could not deny that he felt them too._

_Just looking at that woman in his arms, wrapped up in that white cloth, staring up at him with desire so openly expressed on her human countenance, giving herself so freely to him and asking nothing in return...it was a painful reminder that the hollow instincts he had tried so hard to rid himself of...were still very much there._

_And right now, as he strides down the halls of Las Noches, making a beeline for his private quarters, there are two things his body would settle for at the moment: A fight or a fuck._

_That's why he is all but praying he does not run into either of those imbeciles. The way he is right now...he may just give in to their provocations and beat them bloody and senseless, disobeying Aizen-sama's orders of no fighting._

_Thus, there is only one other option. But Ulquiorra does not bother to seek out a willing female arrancar (although there are countless in Las Noches), he can take care of this inconvenience by himself. So, after more than a century, Ulquiorra allows himself to indulge in something he swore he would never waste energy on again. But as he touches himself, in the dark confines of his private space, he thinks of Inoue Orihime. In his arms. Underneath him. On top of him. In front of him. _

_And it brings him off easily, he notes with disgust. But at the very least, his lusts have been slaked._

_He spends the night awake, and remembers the feel of her lips against his, unable to find rest. _

And now, being in her room again Ulquiorra feels...awkward. He can't look at her without remembering what he did last night. The human woman is so innocent by nature and yet last night...she had been anything but innocent in his fantasies. He was despicable, thinking of such things. He was no better than that scum Nnoitora.

He can feel the human girl's confused gaze on him but he ignores it. He truly has no idea how to act in this situation, so he chooses to try and ignore it instead. "Ulquiorra?" her timid voice calls out to him. He inclines his head to show he is listening.

"Are you...mad at me?" she asks somewhat nervously. Mad at her? Ridiculous.

"Why would you presume I am angry with you, woman?" he answers tonelessly, still not looking at her. In truth, he does feel anger. But not at her, at himself.

Orihime blushes again (she really does that a lot around him, she finds) and looks down.

"Because I kissed you...?" she trails off.

Ulquiorra turns around at her words, facing her, his hands still in his pockets.

"I allowed you to do so, woman, on the knowledge that it would satisfy whatever latent curiousity you held about me, it would be illogical for me to be angry at you over something I allowed you to do." he says in deadpan. Of course, he leaves out that he had been equally curious, and (annoyingly) the human woman is perceptive enough to pick up on that.

"But..." she blushes looking down "you kissed me back as well."

Ulquiorra regards her silently, before turning his back to her again. "I merely responded to what you initiated" he says blandly "Correct me if I'm wrong but is it not correct protocol to, when somebody initiates a kiss, respond in kind?"

"Um I guess..." Orihime says uncertainly, her eyes roving over his stiff posture.

"Like I said, I allowed you to indulge your curiosity. Now stop wasting time, you have a meeting with Aizen-sama immediately after you finish your food."

He does not trust himself to face her as he says that. He repeats the mantra over and over to himself. She is a human, overrun by fickle thoughts and needless emotions. Last night was...an experiment born out of exhausted irrationality and curiosity, nothing more. He is done with his curiosity regarding humans. He is done with his curiosity regarding her. He will not disobey his orders again. His job is to ensure her survival, nothing else.

"OK" she responds and takes another bite of her food, suppressing a smile. Ulquiorra is worse at lying then at making threats it seems. Still, she does not push the matter and eats in silence.

* * *

In the next few days, things return to how they were before the incidents of that one night. Aizen shows her the location of the _hougyoku_ and Orihime silently resolves to destroy it one way or another. Ulquiorra brings her breakfast, supper and occasionally takes her out of her room to stretch her legs and accompany him on more mundane tasks. He never lingers longer than what is necessary and he never falls asleep on her couch anymore. Her captivity turns into a routine and Orihime knows that when you start to feel at ease with your own capture, you are treading on dangerous ground.

She starts to have dreams. She dreams of her home, her friends, some of her earliest memories. She dreams of her brother Sora and their brief but happy time together. She dreams of Kurosaki-kun. He is handsome even in her dreams, but his back is always facing her.

She dreams of Hueco Mundo, its vast expanse of barren landscape looking all the more surreal in her sub-conscious. She dreams of Ulquiorra. His green eyes. His black lips. His white mask. She dreams of him as a human, with pale peach skin and no tear lines on his cheeks.

And suddenly, one night, she awakens after dreaming of him. She is panting slightly. The strange crescent moon of Hueco Mundo shines into her room, illuminating everything it touches. She runs a hand through her hair, and feels a familiar stickiness in her panties. How embarrassing. Sighing, she gets up somewhat shakily from her bed and walks over to the window. She doesn't know how long she stands there for, staring at the moon but apparently long enough to be ambushed and not even realise it.

"What are you doing up?" his voice cuts through the silence behind her. She jumps in surprise and looks around. His eyes narrow somewhat, as if he disapproves of her bounciness but he says nothing. He is dressed in his arrancar uniform, but she notices the zip isn't quite done up all the way, as though he put it on in a rush. His hollow hole is showing. His hands are pocketed.

"Um, I...um...I don't know" she says at last, a little wary of his being here so suddenly.

"You were calling my name." he states it as though it was a fact. Orihime flushes of course.

"I...I was? How do you know?"

His gaze shows he is decidedly unimpressed by her behaviour. "It is my job to monitor your health as well as your movements. I have in tuned my senses to pick up on your _reatsu_, even while I rest. I heard you call my name and then I sensed your _reatsu _fluctuate."

Orihime blushes and rubs her head. "Oh I see...hehehe" she laughs awkwardly "well if that's the case I hope you haven't been hearing me snore, cause Tatsuki-chan says I snore really loudly and-"

"Is there something you need, woman?" He cuts her off and Orihime picks up a distinct bite in his voice, apparently the cuatra espada is somewhat of a "grumpy-pants" when awoken unnecessarily from his rest.

She almost wants to fight a smile. His grumpiness is actually rather cute. "No, I'm sorry. I just was dreaming. I must have been calling out your name while I slept."

Ulquiorra says nothing to this, but merely raises an eyebrow almost condescendingly.

"Go back to sleep, woman" he orders quietly, and begins to turn on his heel.

"I'm not sleepy. Could you maybe bring me a book to read?" Ulquiorra stops in his tracks and looks back at her, and Orihime could swear she can see a trace of annoyance on his face.

"We don't have any books."

"No books? Well how about a magazine?"

Ulquiorra's fingertips twitch. "We don't have any magazines."

"A midnight snack? A glass of warm milk?"

"Woman" and his tone is dangerous now. She is pushing the limits of his patience.

He strides up to her, stopping in front of her. The moon illuminates every inch of him, his green eyes glow in the moonlight. "You will go back to sleep immediately." he orders.

"I'm not tired" she insists stubbornly, she has had it with him bossing her around.

"You will do as-" he breaks off, staring at her, his lips parted. Orihime follows his intense gaze southwards. Her night dress has slipped without her noticing. A strap has slipped off her shoulder and is resting on her lower forearm. Her right breast is nearly tumbling out the front, a slip of nipple revealing itself.

She gasps in embarrassment and moves her hand to move the strap back up, but his hand easily catches her wrist, stopping her. She stares at him in complete wonder as he gazes intensely at her exposed flesh. His left hand slowly moves over the to the other strap, still sitting on her shoulder. He slowly tugs it down until it is sitting parallel with its twin on her opposite arm. Orihime bites back a moan as the dress comes tumbling down past her breasts, catching on her nipples as it drops.

Her chest is now exposed to him. Ulquiorra raises his deep green eyes from her breasts to her face and Orihime wants to moan at the look of restrained desire glinting in those green orbs.

"Touch me" she whispers pleadingly at him. Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly then drop back down to her twin mounds of flesh. Hesitantly, he raises his hands and gently cups the large mounds.

Orihime's eyes close in delight at that and she exhales in pleasure.

Ulquiorra palms her breasts in his hands, feeling their weight and judging their shape. He gently massages the tender flesh in his hands and looks up in surprise at the noises Orihime makes. Her eyes are closed and he watches her intently as she tilts her head back and moans his name. Experimentally, he brushes his thumbs over both nipples. The effect is compounded.

Orihime lets out a long moan of pleasure and opens her eyes to stare pleadingly at him.

She leans into him and kisses him desperately and he allows it, even kissing her back, continuing to massage her heavy breasts.

Suddenly, she feels herself being turned and she is pressed back against Ulquiorra's hard chest. His warm breath tickles her neck as he leans down to kiss her nape and curve of her naked shoulder, pushing her hair out the way with one hand. Ulquiorra hears the woman moan beneath him in delight, as his lips caress her skin and his hands knead the tender flesh of her breasts. "Oh" she gasps quietly, breathing heavily as she succumbs to his touch, leaning back against him and offering him more of her skin. Ulquiorra feels urges, long dormant inside him, becoming inflamed, as a part of him he had believed to be long dead reawakens so suddenly.

It's no longer of any use to deny it. She cannot ignore her curiosity any longer and neither can he. Once again, he is going to knowingly defy his orders, but right now he doesn't care. Ulquiorra needs to know what it is like to be with a human girl. _This _human girl. Her breasts bounce slightly as his hands drop quickly from them and he turns her back to face him, pulling her flush against him, and kissing her urgently. Their kiss becomes deep and messy, as their tongues dance sinuously. Ulquiorra's hands drop from her waist to tug down the white dress that has bunched around her hips, sliding it down her body where it falls at her feet.

Orihime gasps as Ulquiorra's mouth is suddenly devouring her neck and his hands slip into her panties to cup her bottom. His hands knead and squeeze the plump flesh there and then his fingers brace themselves against the material and he slowly slides it down her legs where they join her discarded dress. She is now nude before him and he pulls away to gaze appreciatively at her body. Though he does not hold it in the same reverence as the other arrancar, he cannot pretend that its shapeliness has escaped his notice. Her breasts are divine. Her waist narrows down then flares into rounded hips. Her legs are long and toned. She is the embodiment of everything beautiful a woman could possess. But she is more than flesh, he notes as he gazes at her, she possess an intriguing mind and a powerful, enduring spirit. That spirit of hers is what drew him to her in the first place.

This is the first time Orihime has ever been naked before a man, in fact this is the first time she has ever done anything like this and she blushes nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She gasps softly she is suddenly swept up into his arms and he easily carries her over to her rumpled bed and gently lies her down there. In a flash his shoes and socks are discarded and he is slowly climbing on top of her, unzipping his white jacket. Orihime's heart flutters in her chest as he shrugs himself out of his jacket, throwing it carelessly behind him. This is also the first time she has seen a man's body so close and Ulquiorra's is so perfectly formed. His body is lean in build but his shoulders are broad and his chest is rippled with muscle, a casual reminder of the immense strength he held in his small form. She runs her hand over the black '4' tattooed on his rippled chest.

His lips and hands are everywhere, he leaves no part of her body untouched. She moans as his mouth assaults her neck, her breasts, where he stays for ages suckling and licking the soft flesh until she is sure she is going to explode from pleasure, her stomach, her abdomen. He presses kisses along her left leg, holding her calf up in his hand and pressing his lips against it. Resting it on his pale shoulder, he makes his way up her right leg trailing his lips along it until he is leaning down between her thighs. Orihime exhales nervously as she watches him rearrange her legs, parting her thighs.

She almost wants to speak, to ask him to be gentle as she has never done this before and that she is nervous, but she refrains, worried that it will destroy the delicate atmosphere between them. So she wills herself to relax, and sees that he is staring up at her with an unreadable look in his green eyes. As if sensing her hesitancy, he keeps his eyes on her as he gently kisses her left thigh, and then her right, brushing his fingers over her legs. Then he slips her right calf over his shoulder to join her left, and presses a kiss against her moist slit.

Orihime gasps and drops her head back onto her pillow. The feeling is so...indescribable. He does it again and this time she moans audibly. He runs his tongue up and down her opening, licking her slowly and she starts to lose her grip on reality. Was anything supposed to feel this good?

She arches her back as she feels his tongue continue to pleasure her orally, alternating between licking and sucking gently at her delicate folds. Her eyes shut in ecstasy and she cries out as his mouth finds her clit, which he swirls and suckles gently with his tongue.

Orihime tosses and turns under the ministrations of his mouth, crying out delicately as the pleasure thrums between her legs, reaching greater and greater heights until she comes violently in his mouth, so violently that he has to restrain her buckling hips with his hands. She pants breathlessly, stars swirling around her eyes as she gazes up at the ceiling. She has never felt anything so wonderful before. He looks like a god as he re-emerges, Orihime notes through lidded eyes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes commanding her to watch him. So powerful, so capable, he makes anything look easy.

Ulquiorra decides it's time to rid himself of his pants. He could spend the entire night worshiping this human woman's divine body and he knows it, but if he didn't fuck her soon he was going to lose his sanity. He unties his black sash impatiently, and pushes his white pants down to his ankles, freeing his erection. Orihime blushes as she gets a first sight of his hard shaft. But she does not get to appreciate it for long, for he is already settling himself between her legs and her eyes roll back as she feels the tip of him teasing her entrance.

"Look at me, woman."

Its the first thing he's said to her the whole time. She opens her eyes again and stares up his face. She blushes as she sees his face inches above from hers, the tips of his hair tickling her cheeks, he is gazing at her with more emotion than she has ever seen him display. His eyes are lidded and she sees herself reflected in them. Then she feels him pushing slowly inside her and his eyes snap close, and his head drops at the feeling.

"Oh" Orihime's eyes roll back into their sockets and she wraps her arms around his strong shoulders as she feels his erection stretching her inside. "Relax" he whispers, his mouth is by her ear and he is breathing heavily.

His intrusion hurts at first and its uncomfortable but he does not move, simply sheathes himself in her, as if waiting for to adjust. Orihime opens her eyes and looks back up at him, gasping at his expression. She can see the tension knotted in his features, as his face betrays the strain he is under as he waits for her to adjust to his intrusion. His mouth is parted, his brows are furrowed and his eyes are closed.

This wait is clearly torturous for him but the cuatra espada waits nonetheless.

Slowly but surely, the pain gives way to something wonderful. Orihime moans slowly and, taking that as her cue to begin, Ulquiorra slowly starts rocking his hips, his erection filling her so completely, stretching her in a way she never imagined would feel so good. Orihime moans and gasps at the feeling and starts moving her hips in time with his. She is so warm and incredibly tight. Ulquiorra groans at this and buries his head in her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her neck. Suddenly his torso rises and he buckles his hips against hers faster, lifting her left thigh up with one capable hand. His black lips are parted, betraying his immense enjoyment.

Orihime cries at this, as he penetrates her from an entirely new angle. This is an experience for both of them, it is new, it is unfamiliar, it is exciting, it is pleasurable.

"Ul...quiorra" she gasps demurely, dropping her hands to his shoulders and biting her lip.

The espada opens his eyes and catches her doing so, and it must have some sort of effect on him because the next thing she knows, all of the air in her lungs is being sucked by his insistent lips ravishing hers. She moans into the kiss and pulls him back down on top of her. They break apart breathlessly.

Ulquiorra buries his nose in the human woman's fine hair, inhaling her sweet scent deeply as their hips move slowly in perfect rhythm. It is not violent or lust-crazed lovemaking, it is deep, steady and controlled. He wants to prolong this experience for reasons he can't quite fathom, but it has been so long since he has lain with a woman, and the sensations are almost too much for him to handle. But looking down and seeing the human girl beneath him, looking up at him heatedly with her large eyes, crying out and biting her lip... Ulquiorra closes his eyes and groans through closed lips. He definitely wants to prolong this experience for as long as possible.

She is everything that he is not. Everything about her is brimming with life and a testament to the heart that beats inside her, keeping her alive. Her skin is softer than any _hierro_ of an arrancar female. Her hair is sleek like silk. Her body is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes upon. More beautiful than that lone tree he had come across so very long ago...

And just like how he had wanted to sink into it and become one with it...he now wanted to do the same with her...Ulquiorra opens his green eyes again, gazing intensely at the woman in his arms. Her flushed cheeks colour even more under his heated gaze. She meets his stare determinedly and wraps her legs flush around his waist pulling him in deeper. Ulquiorra groans again but does not look away. They continue to rock sinuously, sharing a heated gaze. Ulquiorra braces both his forearms next to her head to support his weight and not crush her, the whipcord muscles of his shoulders and biceps flexing with quiet power as he supports himself and her.

Orihime gasps and moans at the feel of him massaging her inner walls. She buries her face in his neck as their hips collide more quickly. "Ulqui-" she cries as he suddenly hits a particularly sweet spot inside her "aaaah!"

He feels her tighten around him and he speeds up his pace, knocking their hips together. Soon they are both slipping and sliding on each other as their pace becomes more desperate, more frenzied. She cries out long and loudly as he feels her walls tighten around him as he makes her come.

He comes not long after that, releasing a quiet gasp, his arms giving way as he collapses on top of her, breathing heavily as his hips slowly stop grinding against hers.

He leaves not long after that. He gets up and dresses quietly, avoiding the uncertain gaze she is throwing in his direction. When he can no longer avoid it, he turns to her, tying his black sash. She is sitting up with the sheets wrapped around her body, a pitiful look of unease on her human features. Her hair is a tangled mess, falling down over her shoulders. Ulquiorra sighs. He would prefer to not have to deal with post-coitus human emotions.

"...Will you sleep now, woman?" he asks, pocketing his hands. Orihime swallows and nods.

"Yes." he nods approvingly.

"Then sleep. I shall be back in the morning."

He takes his leave after that, shutting her door and leaving her in darkness. Orihime flops back down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. Some small part of her rationalization told her that what she had just done was very wrong. That she had broken her own promise of saving herself for Kurosaki-kun. She should feel ashamed. She should feel regret and self-loathing, for she has just given her virginity to Ulquiorra, the arrancar who took her away from her home and her friends, and she will never be able to get it back. It will forever belong to Ulquiorra.

But she is not thinking rationally at the moment. All she can think of is the amazing thing that just occurred and all she can feel is the wonderful post-climax hormones generating a warm and content feeling all through her body. The feeling of Ulquiorra inside her was...Orihime's cheeks flush as she remembers it all. Him kissing her, touching her body, gazing at her with those intense green eyes of his as their hips moved in perfect sync. She feels overwhelmed, she feels incredible.

Orihime closes her eyes contently and ,for the first time in a long time, sleeps dreamlessly.

* * *

**End of Part 1**

**A/N: I'm busy working on part 2, hope part 1 was enough to whet your appetites :D...no pun intended *facepalm***

**Until next time, please review!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed part 1 of this story! Hearing your feedback makes me so happy :) Sorry part 2 has taken so long, things got busy at work and I got caught up! There is a little bit of Spanish in this chapter, I will post the translations at the bottom of the page :) Beware, there's more lemons in this chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

The next day, Ulquiorra predictably pretends like their late-night tryst never happened. He walks into her room the next morning, only to find her still lying under the blankets, completely nude. His green eyes flicker from the sight of her tucked under the flimsy sheets, to her discarded nightdress and underwear, still lying in the same place where he had pulled it off the previous night. His eyes refocus on her, and she blushes prettily.

"Dress yourself, woman" is all he says, before turning away from her completely, his hands buried deeply in his pockets. Orihime blushes some more and nods, getting up to do so while he deliberately looks the other way. Wrapping a sheet around her, she pads quietly over to her discarded clothes. The silence of the room is deafening. It seems as thought last night means nothing more to him than a brief abandonment of rationality, which he would now quickly like to forget. This saddens her somewhat, but does not surprise her. She knows Ulquiorra is a creature of habit and she was not expecting him to waltz in here, take her in his arms and profess any sort of newly manifested feelings for her. She knows he will never be like that, and she does not desire that from him. She...she's not sure how she feels about him to be honest. She feels a strange sort of desire towards him, no doubt encouraged by the circumstances of the previous night, but does she love him? Definitely not, she could never forget Kurosaki-kun that easily...

She gasps in embarrassment as she picks up her underwear, only to find it still soaked and sticky from last night's actions. "Umm, Ulquiorra" she stammers, the flush on her face becoming more pronounced "I-I can't wear these...they're too..." she trails off, lowering her gaze as he turns to face her, his eyes locking on the white panties she is holding by the edges. "I understand" he says quietly, turning away "I will send for fresh clothes to be delivered to you. You will have to wait until they arrive. In the mean time I will have your breakfast sent up." he walks out without another look back at her, and the doors shut behind him. His behaviour now is much like how he behaved the morning after he kissed her, seemingly aloof and disinterested. But Orihime senses something contrived about it. Is he..._embarrassed_?

Later, after she awkwardly eats breakfast while wrapped in a thin sheet and receives clean clothes and dresses, Ulquiorra returns and takes her out to stretch her legs accompanying him on some lowly errands, which mostly consist of delivering reports to other arrancar. He knocks on one particular door and Orihime flinches when she sees the familiar face of Grimmjow opening it. He scowls. "What the hell do ya want Ulquiorra?" he demands rudely. Ulquiorra shows no sign of offense to this. "Grimmjow" he says plainly "there is a meeting happening later this afternoon. Aizen-sama expects all espada to be in attendance." "Che" the blue-haired arrancar rolls his eyes as though the prospect of a meeting is such a nuisance "whatever."

"Oi, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow calls as the cuatra espada turns to leave "ya look like shit" he grins in a very feral way. Orihime does not understand what he asks next, for suddenly he is not speaking in Japanese.

"La mujer es una problema para ti?"

She sees Ulquiorra narrow his eyes somewhat at this. Then he responds.

"Por que le importa?"

Grimmjow simply guffaws loudly at this, and Orihime has a funny feeling they are talking about her. "Solo preguntaba" he responds.

"No me hagas perder el tiempo" Ulquiorra says sharply and turns away, walking. Orihime takes this as her queue to follow and hurries after him.

"Ulquiorra" she calls after him "Ulquiorra wait!" he stops, looking over his shoulder as she catches up to him. "Were...you just speaking Spanish now?" she asks, catching up to him. The espada raises an eyebrow at her question. "Yes" he responds "why?" "Oh no reason" Orihime flushes under his stare "I...just didn't know you spoke Spanish." "All arrancar speak Spanish, woman" he tells her, pocketing his hands "it is our native tongue. Aizen-sama requests that we speak Japanese at all times in his presence, but we sometimes slip back into our mother tongue when we converse." "Oh I see" she says "well...it sounds...nice when you speak it" she offers, smiling at him. He simply stares at her for a moment, before resuming his walking. Orihime cocks her head in confusion and follows after him.

Later, after dinner and a wonderfully warm shower, Orihime slips back into her bed, sighing happily at the feel of a full stomach and warm body. She easily drifts off into a content sleep with dreams of her friends. Some immeasurable amount of time later, Orihime is surprised to be gently roused from her sleep by her silent caretaker. "Ul...quiorra?" she sleepily blinks up at him as he stares down impassively at her "what's wrong?" He is silhouetted by the moonlight, his face half shrouded by shadows. His eyes gleam like a cat's.

He says nothing for a few moments but leans down over her, the tips of his black hair tickling her forehead and neck. He caresses her lips with his, before breaking away to stare at her with those impossibly green eyes of his. He says nothing and neither does she, they simply stare at one another. Orihime realises that he is silently asking for permission. She offers him a small smile in response and he kisses her again and Orihime relaxes into the kiss, gently wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to lie on her.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wasn't as indifferent to the effects of last night as she had thought.

* * *

The next few nights blur into a hazy recollection of pleasure. Ulquiorra begins visiting regularly, and they embark on a strange expedition, exploring each other's bodies, learning more and more about the peaks of physical pleasure. Ulquiorra is tentative the first couple of nights, save for that very first night they slept together, as though wrestling with a reprimanding conscience for what he is doing, and his kisses and touches are guarded, almost hesitant. Orihime, for once, is forced to take the reigns and put her own embarrassment aside for both their sakes.

They have sex regularly, whenever he decides to pay her a late night visit. Ulquiorra does not understand why he indulges her sexual whims, over and over. It is not his duty to ensure her sexual needs are met, only her most basic physical needs. Still, he finds himself here in her room, indulging them, drawing out long, needy moans from his human charge, as she desperately raises her hips to meet his unyielding thrusts. The pleasure that she makes him experience is unlike anything he has ever experienced before, he had never known the act of sex could be so enjoyable. Of course, that is not the sole purpose he is here, in his charge's room, with his charge in his arms, naked and so achingly pliable to his touch. He is here to ensure that her needs are satisfied, in all manners and ways. For surely, if the human woman experiences greater comfort and enjoyment here in Hueco Mundo, her loyalty will be more securely procured?

The days turn into weeks. They grow more comfortable being naked with each other. Orihime grows more confident in her abilities. These past few nights have taught her more about her body than 5 years of sex ed in school. And it didn't count anyway because she had always balked and blushed through the lessons, not really paying attention. But with Ulquiorra, something inside her blossoms and grows. She learns not to shy away from his touch, she learns not to shy away from her own touch, to reach out and _touch_ him. Ulquiorra is an excellent lover. He is quiet but strong, very often she finds herself mesmerized by the trembling of the muscles in his lean arms as he supports his own weight as well as hers in the midst of their lovemaking. He has stamina, he lasts a very long time, something which Orihime finds mysteriously desirous. But most of all, he is generous. He always ensures that she climaxes once, twice, however many times, before he allows himself to reach orgasm. She is always satisfied. She finds herself becoming addicted to the feel of his lips, his body. She could lie for hours just silently appreciating his pale skin and toned muscles with her eyes.

He starts to wander into her mind in the day time. She finds herself pondering her pale, sad-eyed captor. What does he think of her? They engage in an act so personal and intimate and yet in all truth, they hardly know each other. Orihime is old enough and mature enough to understand that that is not necessarily a pre-requisite for having sex, but she wonders all the same. What does he think of her? Does he like her? Does he not like her? Orihime doubts that, for if he disliked her, why then does he come to her nearly every night, awakening her very suddenly before taking her in his arms and giving her that silent, questioning stare of his. He always asks her permission before proceeding with anything, as though his enjoyment will be meaningless if she has none of her own. Orihime smiles at this. Yes, Ulquiorra is quite the gentleman, silent and unconvential in his ways.

He definitely doesn't dislike her...but that doesn't necessarily mean that he _actually_ likes her. Orihime frowns at this, resting her cheek on her hand. Is he indifferent? Does he just see her as an easy lay? For some reason, the notion of Ulquiorra thinking that lowly of her hurts her more than the notion of him disliking her. And what does she think of him? Orihime flushes at that. She likes him. He may be silent and make idle threats at times, but there is an undeniable magentism about him that draws her to him, in the same way one's eyes get drawn to the full moon. Ulquiorra is beautiful to her. Orihime closes her eyes and envisions him. His elegant posture. His deceptively small-build that hides his raw power. His hands that are so delicate, almost like a woman's with piano fingers. His jet black hair that falls around his thin face. His lips. His nose. His exquisite green eyes adorned with heavy eyelashes. His features are so delicate, almost feminine, that makes him so beautiful, yet his casual confidence and muscular build lend him the necessary masculinity to also be handsome. He is the perfect combination of yin and yang. Orihime opens her eyes, flushing as she realises how deeply she has been thinking of her arrancar care-taker.

She likes him, she is attracted to him. Does she love him? No, she thinks. That emotion has been locked away in her heart, reserved solely for Kurosaki-kun. He is the man she loves. Ulquiorra is...Ulquiorra is...another man who has become important to her in a special way. The first man who she kissed, the owner of her virginity, the man who showed her that intimacy between people can take more than one form aside from love. She is not in love with him but...there is a mysterious chemistry between them, a magentic tug between them that is powerful enough to rival her love for Kurosaki-kun, for when she thinks of Ulquiorra she feels heated desire so strong it makes her heart beat just as powerfully as when she pictures the handsome, orange-haired boy. She is not quite sure how she feels about Ulquiorra, she knows it's not love but she knows it is powerful,unyielding, addictive.

_Ulquiorra._..she whispers his name, shivering at the effect his mere name has on her body, unable to resist running her hands over herself, biting her lip as she imagined it to be him. In his presence she feels...powerful, in control. It is a feeling not even Kurosaki can bring out of her.

So great is the gratification he brings her that she wants to repay him in some way. Not out of a feeling that she actually owes him anything, but out of a genuine desire to bring him the level of pleasure he has brought her. She wants a turn at seducing him, instead of the other way around. So one night when he appears at her bedside, bathed in the moonlight, she leans up and kisses him as she usually does. But instead of pulling him down onto the bed they often share, she takes his hand and leads him to the pristine white couch. He raises an eyebrow at this change in routine but she simply smiles at him gently, pushing him back to sit on the couch.

He complies, sitting down in front of her. His green eyes lock with her violet ones. Orihime swallows, feeling slightly nervous over what she is about to do. She takes a deep breath, willing herself to remember what she has seen in movies and on television. She hopes she won't mess it up and embarrass herself. She leans down, placing both her hands on his shoulders and kisses him. He responds to the kiss, but before he can pull her closer, she breaks away from him. He stares at her in mild confusion, until he sees what she is doing. She turns so her back is facing him, wills herself to calm down and enjoy herself, and bends forward, flicking her hair over her face. Ulquiorra is now eye-level with her flawless behind, clad in her tight white nightdress and his hands reflexively dig into the sides of the couch. What is she doing?

Orihime straightens herself, running her hands back up over her bottom which is still facing Ulquiorra, trying to ignore the furious blush that is covering her cheeks. She pushes her hair over one shoulder alluringly and swings around to face him, so he is at eye level with her hips. Holding her hair up with both hands she sways her hips from side to side as though dancing to some silent music. She drops her hair and shimmies her hips gently, running her hands over her waist and up over her neck. She leans forward so he can get an eyeful of her generous bust, her hair dropping to fan over her shoulders. Biting her lip, she straightens herself and pulls off her white nightdress, leaving herself wearing only thin silk panties.

Ulquiorra is wearing his usual stoic expression, but his eyes tell a very different story. They sweep over her, watching her every move. A latent hunger radiates in his stare as he drinks in every nuance, every curve of her nude body. She climbs onto his lap, straddling his legs, and Ulquiorra rests his hands gently on her thighs, understanding that this was a form of foreplay. The woman arches her back, gripping the side of his hair as she gyrates and swivels her hips alluringly in his face, playing with her hair again. She gently presses her breasts against his face, before pulling away.

This little dance of hers is highly erotic and it is starting to affect him. Orihime is pleased to see pure heat in his eyes when she looks down at him and their gazes lock, he appears to be enjoying her teasing. Encouraged, she settles herself down into his lap and kisses him deeply and he wastes no time, pulling her against him and running his hands over the smooth expanse of her back, down to her ass which he squeezes relentlessly until she moans in his mouth. Orihime can feel Ulquiorra's erection through his white hakama and she grinds herself against his crotch, feeling his fingers tighten against her ass in response. He bucks his hips against hers in response, creating greater friction and Orihime lets out a broken moan, as his lips press against the sensitive column of her neck. "Ulquiorra" she gasps breathlessly as his lips move up from her neck to her ear "...please."

He responds to her pleads and easily lifts her, supporting her by her behind, carrying her over to the bed, kissing her deeply. Placing her down on the bed, Ulquiorra makes quick work of her panties and sees to her pleasure with his fingers and mouth, making her cry out his name in agony. By the time he is done she is limp and trembling, biting on her fist to calm herself down. She opens her eyes to see the cuatra espada, still fully clothed, looking down at her. She swears she can see a ghost of a smirk quirking his black lips. She bites her lip. "Please Ulquiorra" she whispers at him "I-I can't take it anymore."

The wait is apparently getting to him too, for in the next instant he is nude and climbing over her, the horn of his mask glinting in the moonlight. Orihime loses herself in his eyes, those endless green orbs that stare at her with such open wanting. His lips part and he actually shivers, as she runs her hand over his tattooed pectoral muscle. They kiss fleetingly, only the tips of their tongues brush each other sinuously. They kiss again, fully this time and Ulquiorra wastes no more time, groaning as he slides into perfection. Orihime gasps demurely at the feel of him inside her and gently grips his shoulders. He begins to rock and she rocks with him. They have long since learned that working together achieves more than alone.

Ulquiorra is entranced as he watches the human woman moving beneath him. Then the sensations of their actions overcome him and he forgets how to think, his eyes rolling closed. Her little show that she put on for him earlier has excited him more than he would care to admit and currently, his body feels even more sensitized than usual. It only adds to his arousal, the thought that this human woman is capable of awakening such strong feelings within his body. Only she is capable of inspiring such sensations for him to experience. The sex tonight feels so pleasurable it is nearly painful for him, and he struggles not to come right there and then.

Ulquiorra has always been a passionate but quiet lover. Not tonight, it seems. Orihime opens her eyes as she hears Ulquiorra muttering to himself in Spanish as he moves steadily above her, inside her. Whether or not it's because of her lap dance from earlier or simply because he no longer feels the need to restrain himself during their copulation, she does not know. "Ah" she gasps, shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck as his pace quickens. "Ay, Dios mio... Dios mio..." Ulquiorra's breath tickles her ear as he gasps, his hands threading through her hair. "Ulquiorra...oh God...just like that." she cries breathlessly, as their bodies rock in unison and he swallows her scream in a possessive kiss, thrusting into her powerfully. He drops his head onto her breasts and groans audibly in pleasure.

He would move mountains, destroy worlds, just to have this human woman in his arms. It was too good. _She_ was too good. No amount of fighting, killing or consuming souls could compare to the pleasure she could give him. It is becoming his weakness, his addiction.

Ulquiorra actually grits his teeth as he feels her nails dragging down his powerful back. He knows he can't last much longer. He forces his head up and opens his eyes. He wants to watch her as he makes her come. Her eyes, clouded over with lust, lock with his and she gazes at him, biting her lip. Her mouth is swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed from their actions. Suddenly, he feels the need to speak, and does so on impulse. "Mujer hermosa" the phrase rolls off his tongue as their eyes make love "te quiero todita para mi, mujer..." Orihime of course does not understand his words but she shivers at the intensity of his gaze as he speaks to her. "Ulquiorra" she moans, closing her eyes "please... don't stop!"

Stop? He nearly smirks at the thought. The cuatra espada has no intention of doing so. She was tightening around him, she was so close. Orihime rises up and all but screams as his endless pounding pays off, drawing out the most powerful orgasm she has ever felt in her life. Truly worried that her screams will be heard from outside the room, Ulquiorra swallows her kisses again, drinking in the agonised, pleading moans she makes against his lips as she rocks her hips desperately against his. Ulquiorra feels his release coming on steadily and powerfully.

Growling, he pushes the human girl back down onto the mattress and begins slamming his hips furiously into hers, pinning her wrists down with his hands. The heard board of the woman's bed is banging noisily against the wall but he does not even care. His eyes drop to her chest and he is momentarily mesmerized by the bounce of her breasts before drinking in the expression on her face. She was too beautiful, he could not stand it.

He lets out a strangled gasp and collapses on top of her as he comes powerfully, his thrusting slowly coming to a halt when the thrum of pleasure in his loins finally dies down. They are both sticky with sweat and the room is filled with the odour of their actions. Tonight, they had held nothing back, and it is easily the best sex they have ever had. Their role as lovers is cemented. Beneath him, Orihime's body rises and falls as she catches her breath. Ulquiorra presses an ear against the woman's chest. He hears the steady thumping of her heart. His lips caress the skin there. He feels Orihime's arms close around his back. A strange and alien feeling overcomes the arrancar right then and there.

_Your heart._

Leaning up, he hovers over her once more, and kisses her deeply, their tongues dancing. He has grown rather partial to the act ever since she first did it to him.

_Your heart is mine, woman..._

She falls asleep almost instantly and Ulquiorra quietly dresses himself. Before he leaves he takes one last look at her sleeping peacefully underneath the tangled sheets. He leaves before his thoughts threaten to wander to unwarranted places.

* * *

"Orihime" Aizen smiles languidly, staring down at her with his chin rested on his fist "how very nice of you to come and visit me." Orihime swallows nervously. There is something subtly terrifying about the man sitting before her. She can't quite put her finger on it, he is so well-spoken, so refined, but there is something inherently violent bubbling underneath all his gentlemanly showmanship.

_A wolf in sheep's clothing..._

Ulquiorra bows to his master and turns to take his leave. "No please Ulquiorra, stay" Aizen calls out and the cuatra espada stops in his tracks. Very slowly, he pivots on his heel back to face his Lord, a faint look of confusion gracing his features. Aizen smiles at him, and Orihime steals a glance over her shoulder at her arrancar lover. "I'm sure Miss Inoue doesn't mind in the slightest if you stay, Ulquiorra" Aizen's smile widens.

Ulquiorra does not miss the underlying meaning behind his master's casual intonation.

"Yes my lord" Ulquiorra bows and pockets his hands. "Tell me Orihime" Aizen stands and descends the steps to stand before her "have you been enjoying your stay with us in Hueco Mundo?" Orihime is now struggling not to visibly tremble. Aizen Souske is now standing right in front of her, staring down at her with a casually handsome smile, awaiting her answer. "Y-yes sir" she stammers, swallowing, her hands gripping the sides of her white dress. What was she supposed to say? No, she was having a terrible time and she wanted to go home?

"Good, it pleases me to hear that" Aizen pauses "and has Ulquiorra been treating you well?" Orihime looks up at that "Umm yes sir, he's been very good to me" she replies softly. Aizen continues to smile in that perplexing manner of his. "Very good, so he has been seeing to all if your needs then, I see?" Orihime doesn't even miss the innuendo in that. She flushes dropping her gaze again. "Yes sir" she mumbles bashfully. "Very good" Aizen says approvingly. He runs a hand through her orange locks and Orihime represses the urge to vomit at the unwelcome touch. He has never touched her before, why is he doing it now? His brown eyes flick over to where the cuatra espada is standing with his hands in his pockets, surveying the scene without emotion. "You are doing an excellent job it seems, Ulquiorra" Aizen says with his eyes locked on him, still playing with the human woman's hair.

This is all a game to him, Ulquiorra realises. He knows. Aizen-sama is calling him out, letting him know that he knows exactly what has been going on between his arrancar soldier and his human prisoner.

"Now now Orihime" Aizen chides, looking back at her "don't look so sad, a beautiful girl like you should smile more." Orihime shivers as she feels his clammy hand, so different from Ulquorra's, cup the side of her face and trace her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Why is he touching her like this? His eyes flick back to Ulquiorra's, as if expecting a reaction. Ulquiorra knows what his master is doing, and his expression is flawlessly emotionless, but that doesn't stop his hands curling minutely into fists deep within the recesses of his _hakama_ pockets. Aizen doesn't seem to miss a thing, however , for the corner of his genial smile twitches upwards slightly and suddenly his hands are retracted and he is one again sitting on his throne, staring down at the two of them.

"Well thank you for coming to visit me Orihime" Aizen says, waving a hand "but I'm afraid I now have some pressing matters to attend to, so if you will excuse me." Orihime bows very quickly, eager to get as far away from him as possible. "Yes sir." "Ulquiorra please escort her back to her room." Ulquiorra bows respectfully. "Of course my Lord."

Later, as they are walking back to Orihime's quarters, she notices the cuatra espada is unusually subdued. Walking ahead of her, but not at the same brisk pace he usually keeps, his head is bowed somewhat and he seems...contemplative. "Ulquiorra?" she manages tentatively. He does not respond, but she knows he is listening. Orihime knocks the pads of her two fingers together uncertainly as she walks behind him. "Are you...I mean...did I get you in trouble?" Ulquiorra spares her a glance over his shoulder before looking away. "Your words and actions have no impact on my state of favour with Aizen-sama, woman." he says shortly "I would suggest you put that thought out of your mind." His words are firm, yet Orihime has been around him enough to recognise a subtle hesitancy, a slight intonation in his otherwise neutral tone. Something else is going on.

"So then...what was the point of all of that?" she asks "I've met with Aizen-sama before but he's never acted like that to me." She's a perceptive woman, Ulquiorra notes as they arrive at her room. "Aizen-sama's word is law and his actions are not to be questioned by the likes of you or me" Ulquiorra rambles as he leans against the door, staring at her. "Remember woman, you belong to him in body and in mind. What he chooses to do with them is his will." His words are foreboding yet Orihime senses he has been dancing around her questions, answering them in the most roundabout way possible. "But I still don't get it" she says somewhat impatiently "he never chose to do those things to me before, so why now? What's the reason?"

Ulquiorra looks away then looks back at her, resigning himself. The woman is far too smart for her own good. "He knows, woman." he says vacantly, staring out into the passage way. "Knows?" Orihime repeats, raising an eyebrow in confusion "what do you mean? He knows what?" Ulquiorra looks back at her and fixes her with a piercing stare. "He is aware that the nature of our...interactions... goes beyond that of care-taking."

The blood drains from Orihime's face. He...knew? He knew that she and Ulquiorra had been...?

"That little spectacle earlier of which you were a part, was his way of letting me know that he knows exactly what has been going on." Orihime's face has gone from paper white to beet red. "So...has...has he been..._spying_ on us?" "Aizen-sama has no need to revert to such underhanded tactics" Ulquiorra says blandly "Aizen-sama is no fool. It would not be difficult for him to piece together a scenario based on shreds of evidence. As he has done now-" Ulquiorra pushes himself off her door and turns his back to her. "I have other matters that I need to attend to now" he says quietly, pocketing his hands "Your dinner will be brought in shortly." he walks out and the door closes behind him. Orihime sits down, with her fist clutched to her chest.

_He knows, woman._

Orihime bites her lip. What would happen now? Would Ulquiorra get punished? Would _she_ get punished? Anxiety wore away at her and she sat on the white couch wringing her hands together right up until the door opens again. She looks up hopefully but sees Ulquiorra is not there. Instead, it is only the nameless servant arrancar wheeling in her tray of food. "Um excuse me" Orihime asks politely as the arrancar unloads everything for her "where is Ulquiorra?" "Ulquiorra-sama is busy at the moment, miss" he says to her "he has sent me to bring you your dinner." Orihime eats her dinner mutely. Later, she lies up, waiting for him to join her, to slide under the covers with her and kiss her urgently, his hands molding to her body as he removes her clothes.

He does not come. She does not see him for a few days after that.

* * *

Ulquiorra sits quietly in his chair, ignoring the mindless banter of his fellow espada. Aizen-sama eventually enters the conference room flanked by his second and third in command, Ichimaru Ginand Tousen Kaname. "The names of the intruders are as follows" Aizen says calmly "Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yastora and Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra opens his eyes at the mention of the last name and there are several other reactions to the mention of Kurosaki across the table. "That's only four" Zommari's deep voice resonates "We are still missing one ryoka aren't we? Who is the fourth?"

"Inoue Orihime" Ulquiorra automatically responds. Nnoitora leers mockingly at him when he mentions her name, Grimmjow attempts to leave the meeting abruptly, his brutish impulses now fixated on the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo is within his reachable distance, but he is cut short by a paralyzingly powerful flex of_ reatsu _from Aizen-sama. "Please return to your seat Grimmjow" Aizen's words are light but his reatsu is heavy, staggeringly so. It resonates throughout the room, even Ulquiorra has trouble remaining upright and not buckling under its colossal weight. Grimmjow has been forced to his knees and lowers his gaze in submissive humiliation.

"Please wait in your rooms and do not make a move against our intruders" Aizen says smiling "Do not fear, for as long as you walk by my side-" he raises his hand in a confident gesture "-you will have no enemies." Grimmjow is quietly glaring at their master from his place on the floor, while the other espada look on at their master in quiet admiration. He is fearless. There is not a trace of disquiet in his voice, his eyes, his body, his _reatsu. _Aizen-sama has no fear. Ulquiorra is suddenly reminded of someone else who is fearless as he gazes at his master smiling calmly. Orange hair and violet eyes flash through his inner vision. He has not seen her for three days now...

"Ulquiorra" his master says as the espada get up and begin to take their leave "may I have a word with you before you leave?" Ulquiorra stiffens before sitting back down in his chair. "Of course Aizen-sama" he responds automatically. "Ulquiorra, there's something I want you to do" Aizen says to him through his interlaced fingers "regarding out guest Inoue Orihime..."

* * *

Orihime is sitting on her white sofa, her hands threaded and resting on her lap. For the past three days, every time the door to her room has opened, her heart has leaped to her throat and she has jumped to her feet in anticipation. But each time she has been sorely disappointed only to come face to face with the servant arrancar who has been taking care of her for the past few days. When her door opens again she looks up, hope refusing to die as she waits to see who walks in.

"Woman" Ulquiorra's familiar voice rings out as he steps out of the light into view. "Ulquiorra!" she gasps and jumps up. Without even thinking, she runs up to him and stands before him. He regards her with his usual impassive gaze. "I...I..." Orihime stammers as she stares at him.

_I missed you..._

She drops her gaze, flushing. "Are you alright?" she asks him. "I am perfectly fine" he answers her "why would you presume I am not?" She looks up at him, biting her lip. "I didn't see you for a few days and I thought that you had maybe gotten into trouble with Aizen-sama because of me..." she trails off looking down "I was worried" she admits, flushing even more. Ulquiorra stares down at his human charge. "You were...worried?" he repeats quietly. She nods, turning away from him so he does not see her eyes start to water. He takes a step closer and gently grips her chin, turning her face back to his. He stares down at her and Orihime swears she sees a hint of softness in his green eyes.

"Why?" he asks gently, still holding her chin.

"Because I care about you" she replies earnestly. She doesn't feel any more shame in admitting it. She cares a lot for her arrancar caretaker. Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly at this, he lets go of her. "You care for the man who took you from your home, forced you to come here to Hueco Mundo and threatened all your friends?" he says with a challenging hint in his tone. Orihime bites her lip. He is right. He did do all those things. He did kidnap her, threaten her friends and bring her here to the land of the hollows. But there is more to him than that. She knows there is. She has seen it with her own eyes. He may deny it all he wants, but she knows he is far more complex than the blasé mask he wears everyday. It manifests itself in the subtlest of ways. In the way he looks at her in the midst of their lovemaking, in the way he goes out of his way to ensure her comfort and protection, in his obscure but sweet compliments. And maybe she is a fool for caring for him, but she cares for Ulquiorra so much. Only now has she realised just how much...

She meets his gaze fearlessly. "Yes" she says evenly. Ulquiorra feels a stab of surprise at her open declaration and her unabashed defense of her feelings. So incredible is the woman standing before him. He has never met such a fearless creature in his life aside from Aizen-sama. She is an enigma, full to the brim with surprises and mysteries that confound his understanding of human behaviour. She is so captivating.

And she has claimed that she...cares for him?

It is only then that Ulquiorra has realised that in these past few days he has actually grown to miss her. He had purposefully distanced himself from the girl, believing that her presence had clouded his judgment far too much and he required distance in order to recuperate his senses. Yet here he is again, and her influence is once again washing over him, flooding his thoughts and ideas. He remembers his orders and steels himself to reveal the news to her. How will she react? " I... have been sent here by Aizen-sama, to inform you of an important development. Your friends have entered Las Noches" Ulquiorra states blandly, watching as her eyes widen in shock.

"W-why?" she stammers, her heart racing. She takes several steps backwards, shock overtaking her.

"Why?" Ulquiorra takes a step towards her "That should be obvious. To rescue you, of course."

Ulquiorra feels a small bit of satisfaction as he sees no joy reflected in her violet eyes. The sudden presence of her friends has clearly put her in a state of shock. Ulquiorra needs to ensure that their sudden intrusion in Hueco Mundo doesn't conflict with her loyalties she has pledged to them. Her life is here now with them...with him.

"It shouldn't matter to you though." his voice is lulling as he stands before her, his eyes insisting that she watch him "you are no longer connected with them. Remember, you have pledged your allegiance to Aizen-sama. I want to hear you reaffirm it, woman. "

She gasps at his words. Why is he being so insistent?

"For whom do your body and mind exist, Inoue Orihime?"

His green eyes stare into her violent ones and Orihime suppresses a shiver at the husky way he murmurs her name.

"For... Aizen-sama" she murmurs quietly "I exist to serve Aizen-sama."

"That's correct."

Ulquiorra sees the look of despair that flashes across her face. Her gaze drops to the floor sadly.

_Why can you not let them go, woman? _

He grips her chin gently and brings her face back up, and sees her eyes are watering slightly.

_Why do you weep for them, woman?_

He brings his lips to hers, kissing her gently. It has been days since they have last shared a kiss, and only now has he realised that he has been craving the familiar feel of her soft lips on his. But, for the first time ever, she does not return his kiss, she simply tolerates his lips, not returning the gesture. He breaks away, staring down at her, frowning. She has never resisted him before, why does she do it now?

His frown deepens as understanding finds him. Her _nakamas'_ arrival has unsettled her. That shinigami boy is to blame. He is the reason she is so unhappy.

He kisses her again, more deeply, determined to ease her anxiety and distract her from thinking about her trash _nakama_. His hands run up over her waist and close over her face, tilting her head to allow him better access to her mouth. Gradually, he feels her relax into the kiss.

He breaks away, placing his lips by her ear.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo toda la noche. Quiero hacer que gritar mi nombre." he mumures huskily into her ear, feeling her shiver beneath his voice.

He is well aware of the effect his mother tongue has on her, he knows exactly how to seduce her and make her his. Sure enough, she melts beneath his whispered words, gasping and shivering in delight and reaching for the zipper of his jacket. He allows her to unzip his jacket, revealing his pale toned chest. She runs her hands over it, staring heatedly at the lean muscles beneath her hands before staring back up at him. She sees ardent desire reflecting in his green orbs, desire for her and her alone.

He pulls her against him, kissing her possessively and running his hands all over her body.

She pushes his jacket off to the floor, and steers him towards the bed, kissing him furiously.

He allows her to do so, letting her push him down on to the bed, before crawling on top him.

_Can that shinigami boy make you feel what I can? _

Their lips collide wildly, tongues dancing. Their hands frantically tear each other's clothes off. No time for languid foreplay right now.

_Can that shinigami boy touch you like I can?_

Orihime feels the world turn above her as she is flipped onto her back and sucks in a sharp breath as she feels Ulquiorra press a trail of hot kisses down her stomach, stopping at her abdomen and nipping gently at the flesh there. Orihime feels her legs being parted as Ulquiorra settles himself between her thighs. Then, his eyes demanding she watch him, leans in and his mouth makes contact with her femininity and she sings his name in praise. When he is done, or rather _she_ is done, he re-emerges and gathers her up in his arms, claiming her lips with his.

"Ulquiorra" she breathes as he kisses her delicate neck, making her shiver, her arms wrapped around his naked torso. He grunts to show he is listening, burying himself in her full breasts.

Ulquiorra" she whispers again demurely, her skin flushing from desire "I... want to be on top this time." The cuatra espada's mesmerized gaze breaks away from her breasts to look down at her in wide eyed surprise.

He has always been the in control of their lovemaking, always on top, always calling the shots. He did not like not being in control as a general principle. But, just this once, he is curious to see what would happen if she took the reigns.

She bites her lip, bashfulness is starting to overtake her. "Please."

She thinks he is going to refuse.

But Ulquiorra simply, grasps her forearms softly, flipping their positions.

Orihime straddles him, nude and he lies beneath her naked save for his pants and black sash. She leans down gazing at him, her lips separated, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She is like a goddess, he thinks. The kind of power she holds is not something to be found in physical strength, it is much more ethereal, subliminal. They kiss and Ulquiorra loses himself in her. The absolute enormity of the influence she holds over him alarms him. Here he is, naked, vulnerable, exposed to her in a way that no one has seen him before. How ironic, he thinks, that she holds more power over him than he her, despite him being able to crush her with the slightest flick of his hand.

She makes quick work of his pants and now it is her turn to pleasure him as he has done to her on many occasions. She is a quick learner and soon he is helplessly groaning beneath her, stroking her hair with his hands. She then lowers herself onto him with a gasp and Ulquiorra shuts his eyes in satisfaction, stroking her thighs with his hands. He groans as she starts to move on top of him, gliding over him, rotating her hips. "Ulquiorra" she bites her lip, stroking his muscular chest.

He stares up at her, his face impassive save for his parted lips and slightly narrowed gaze.

"_Ul...quiorra_" his name rolls off her panting lips and he is surprised at how much the sound arouses him, he meets her thrusts head on in an attempt to hear her gasp his name again. "Say it again" he orders softly, massaging her large breasts as they bounce and jiggle with her moving body. "_Ulquiorra_" she says again, louder, as her cheeks start to flush as she speeds up their pace. "Again, Orihime" he whispers, and slips a hand between her thighs to stroke her sensitive clit to try coax it out of her.

"Ulquiorra!" she all but screams as his hand does just that, and for once, the cuatra espada does not even care if anyone passing outside hears them. She is calling him out as the source of her pleasure, no other man has the privilege of such a task. They fuck wildly now, his hips rise to meet her insistent thrusts and he actually lets out a loud moan at the sensation, dropping his head and shutting his eyes. Orihime bounces up and down on top of him, gasping and crying now, her breasts bouncing madly with their movement. His fingertips grip her hips tightly and he brings her down for a couple more hard thrusts before he comes, his hips jerking wildly as he rides out the almost painful pleasure seeping through his body. "Ori...hime..." He murmurs her name softly, as his orgasm dies out and she collapses on top of him, clinging to him in a tangled web of limbs and and messy hair.

Ulquiorra is not done with her yet it seems, for he rolls on top of her now and re-enters her, making them both gasp, before thrusting rhythimcally within her, basking in the way she gasps his name with each thrust of his hips, and in the way she wraps her elegant legs around his waist, pulling him closer. But before he can climax, he pulls out, earning a disapproving moan from his human lover. Orihime suddenly feels herself being moved, turned, her body molding under his craftmanship. She is on all fours and she cries out in delight when she feels him enter her from behind.

"Aaaaah" she whimpers, biting her lip as he begins to thrust powerfully, pulling her hips back with his hands as he moves forward against them.

This postion is new to her, she and Ulquiorra have never done it before. It is so different, but so wonderful. Orihime's eyes roll back into her sockets as she drops her head, succumbing to the sensations. Behind her, Ulquiorra dips his head, trailing his black lips along the curve of her back, gasping against her skin. "Oh God, Ulquiorra" Orihime moans as their bodies move, thrust and bump together "it feels so...ohhhh."

Her moans and breathy gasps are endearing to the cuatra espada's ears, and as much as he relishes hearing them like this...it is not enough. He wants to see her.

Orihime feels him pulling out her again but before she can protest she feels herself being lifted into his arms as Ulquiorra re-arranges them again. He leans back against the lush pillows against the headboard and places her atop him again, interlacing his hand with hers. Orihime stares in wonder at the look of open desperation he gives her, his eyes are lidded and his brows are furrowed. "Orihime" he whispers to her and her heart flutters as she hears her name in his voice, his hand tightens around hers "please...quickly."

She realises how close he is and immediately lowers herself down on top of him, taking him in again for one last round. Their faces are inches apart now and Ulquiorra wraps his strong arms around her back. They stare deeply, heatedly into one another's eyes as she begins to rock against him. Then Orihime gasps and drops her head in enjoyment, for he is buried so deeply inside her. Ulquiorra rests one of his hands against her cheek, cupping her face and gazing intensely at every flicker, every nuance of expression that crosses her face, his other hand slips down her back to cup her bottom, pushing her further, harder into him. She is a goddess, he reaffirms, rocking against him, her orange hair wild and falling over her shoulder. He is almost eye-level with her perfect breasts as they bounce and move in time with her body, so beautiful. He could stay frozen in this moment forever, with this image of her imprinted in his mind.

They rock together sinously for time immeasurable, until she comes in his arms, throwing her head back, her back arching even more, gasping his name as his lips worship her neck and cheek. He watches her face, how her cheeks flush and her lips pout as her body rides out her orgasm, she is at her most beautiful at this very moment, when her pleasure reaches a cresendo and she loses herself. Ulquiorra, for a fraction of a second, feels like he has grasped something nameless and fundamental in that instant, but could not translate it, nor understand it. He comes not long after her, her climax triggering his. Her pulsating walls squeeze him tightly until he loses control, thrusting wildly against her as he spills himself into her, he lets out a loud moan, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her.

But this time, instead of dis-tangling himself from the woman and leaving as he usually does Ulquiorra's arms, as if acting on their own accord, wrap themselves gently over her body, holding her to him. She seems to take enjoyment in this, as she sighs in contentment and lets him hold her. Eventually, she looks up at him. He stares back at her, his usual indifferent expression back, and runs a hand through her wild orange locks, smoothing them. He runs the back of his fingers over the smooth skin of her cheek, his gaze only for her, not a gaze which one could call tender but deeply intense. She flushes at this, her entire face reddening and he wonders what she finds so embarrassing. They kiss and Ulquiorra cups her face with one hand, the other tightens possessively around her waist.

"Stay with me for a bit" she whispers as they break apart. He stares at her in silent contemplation for a few moments, before lying back down, and re-arranging her so she lies against his side, in the crook of his arm. That unfamiliar feeling that overcame him several nights ago, several moments ago, has now returned. Ulquiorra knows what he is doing is dangerous. This is becoming more than sex. More than a curious experiment. But the cuatra espada cannot bring himself to leave this human woman whom he has laid claim over. He is coveting something that belongs to his master, committing the ultimate treason. She is not his to possess but the desire to possess her fills him nonetheless. He will be damned before he sees her in the arms of Nnoitora, Grimmjow or that shinigami. Inoue Orihime belongs in no one else's arms but his.

They are dancing a dangerous dance at the edge of a cliff, and Ulquiorra is the one leading them.

* * *

Later, they both lay in her bed, still naked underneath the sheets. Orihime clings to his side, tracing the skin of his chest with her fingertips. Her breath tickles the side of his neck. He stares up at the ceiling, his one arm loosely resting on her back. His black-nailed fingers lightly stroke the soft skin of her back almost tenderly. He has never done this before, never lingered with any female he has just copulated with. It is a new experience for him and it is surprisingly enjoyable. Lying here with Orihime in his arms, resting against his bare chest, lightly kissing at his neck, fills him with an unusual feeling of peacefulness and content. But while he is at peace, she is not. Even though she is sated, she is restless, and he knows it.

"Ulquiorra?"

He knows that the peace they share is about to shattered.

"You could take me to them, you know?"

He doesn't respond, simply stares up at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring her stare. She rolls onto her stomach and props her head up with her hand, regarding him seriously.

"Why would I do such a thing, woman?" he inquires finally, turning his impassive gaze to her.

"I could...talk to them or something" Orihime flushes under his scrutinising stare "convince them to leave."

She is a terrible liar and they both know it. She wants to escape and go back home. He should have predicted it, seen it coming. But somehow, the knowledge that she wants to leave Las Noches, wants to leave him, leaves him with an unfamiliar sensation in his body and mind. It is unpleasant.

"Don't be ridiculous" he mutters gruffly, sitting up and turning away from her, searching for his discarded pants "You don't want them to leave anymore than you want to stay here. And, if given the opportunity, you will escape with them. I cannot allow that to happen."

Orihime is shocked at his sudden change in demeanour. "No that's-that's not true" she protests feebly and it sounds pathetic even to her "I...I just don't want them to get hurt."

She stares imploringly at him, his back still facing her as he pulls his trousers on, tying up his sash.

"Ulquiorra please...promise me you won't hurt them."

He looks over his shoulder at her with narrowed eyes and his expression is akin to incredulous. Orihime realises her question is stupid. He is on Aizen's side and they are Aizen's enemies. But still, she knows there is a part of him that can be good. There is a part of him she can appeal to, for its a part of him that she's laid claim over.

"Please Ulquiorra, don't hurt them."

He looks back and leans down, retrieving his socks and shoes. "Why should I spare them?" he murmurs gruffly.

"Do it for me" she asks desperately and leans forward, resting her arms and face against his back, and closing her eyes. She presses a kiss into his shoulder blade.

"Please, I'm begging you, do it for-"

"Don't" Ulquiorra's voice is sharp as he cut her off, the muscles on his back ripple as his shoulders tense "Don't ask me such ridiculous questions."

"But" Orihime looks up, her hands still on his shoulders "but you could-"

"There is nothing I can or would do to help your friends" Ulquiorra says, still not looking at her "They entered Hueco Mundo out of their own stupidity and they will pay the price." Standing and slipping his jacket back on, the Espada turns, fully dressed, to look at her.

Orihime's expression hardens. "You wouldn't even do it for me?"

Ulquiorra's fixes her with a blank gaze, all traces of prior emotion gone. "You presume to think I would commit irrational acts on your behalf? Do you think I would just because of this" he hesitated for a split second "arrangement we have?"

Orihime's eyes widen, clutching the blanket to her chest "But I thought-"

"You thought what? That I would have developed some sort of affinity towards you because we have been sleeping together? You are naive. I am not Kurosaki. I am not a human, Inoue Orihime, and you will stop treating me as such."

"Fine" Orihime spits, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, her grip tightening on the sheets "Forget it! I should have remembered you're not human! You're a hollow, you could never understand what it's like to love someone or be loved in return." she glares at him through watering eyes. Ulquiorra regards her silently and for a fraction of a second, she could swear she sees something flicker in his eyes, a spark of sadness. But after a second it is gone. His frown is pronounced.

"You are correct about that" he said, turning his back to her and taking his leave. He stopped at the door.

"I will return later with your dinner."

Orihime swallows as the door shuts behind him, leaving her with only the moonlight to illuminate her room. Gripping the sheets to her heart, she releases a sob she has been withholding and begins to cry.

_You are naive. I am not a human._

"Ulquiorra..." she whispers through her tears, placing a hand over her eyes. His cold words hurt her more than anything she has ever experienced, more than seeing the life return to Kurosaki-kun's eyes the day Kuchiki-san returned to Karakura Town.

_I am not Kurosaki._

Orihime feels a fresh wave of pain at the mention of the boy she was still desperately cares about.

_Kurosaki-kun...please, please be alright..._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spanish translations:**

"**La mujer es una problema para ti?" - Is the woman a problem for you?**

"**Por que le importa?" - Why do you care?**

"**Solo preguntaba" - I'm just asking.**

"**No me hagas perder el tiempo" - Do not waste my time.**

"**Ay Dios mio...Dios mio"- Oh God...oh God...**

"**Mujer hermosa...te quiero todita para mi...mujer" - Beautiful woman...I want you all to myself, woman.**

"**Quiero hacer el amor contigo toda la noche. Quiero hacer que gritar mi nombre" - I want to make love to you all night. I want to make you scream my name.**


End file.
